


void - bottom!nathan x top!warren

by sadfacesticker



Category: LGBT - Fandom, Life Is Strange, Nathan Prescott - Fandom, Warren Graham - Fandom
Genre: Grahamscott, LIS, M/M, NSFW, bottom nathan prescott, idk what to tag, mega gay, nathan x warren, top warren graham, uh nathan’s rly thirsty btw, warren is daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadfacesticker/pseuds/sadfacesticker
Summary: NSFW oneshot. warren hears someone call his name and it goes downhill from there.





	void - bottom!nathan x top!warren

**Author's Note:**

> um i’m sry if this is a mess i have only used wattpad so sgkssksbksnsns

nathan, stark naked, lying on his bed, with a cigarette in his hand and his other hand in teasing himself. his two fingers in his ass, rapidly pumping himself. he let out an almost audible moan, “warren, _yes_! fuck me!” he exclaimed as he climaxed. tonight the vortex club were hosting a party but nathan didn’t want to go. he wanted to fuck himself all night until he fell asleep. well, that was his plan. warren, across the hall, heard this desperate moan. he was confused but went to see what it was. he walked in to see nathan, smoking a cigarette, and cum all over his stomach, and his right hand lubed. warrens whole face went rosy red and nathan chuckled. “i didn’t expect you to find out like this, _but_..” nathan got up, placing his cigarette in his ashtray, “graham, i’m so fucking horny for you right now.” he whispered into his ear and warren shivered. as nathan’s icy blue eyes bored into warrens warm brown ones, warren made a move. he kissed nathan and the older teen immediately kissed back. “i’ve seen how long you are, god i want you to fuck me so fucking badly. i want that dick so badly,” nathan murmured as warren started to place kisses down his neck, then to his collarbone, all the way down to his stomach. warren pushed nathan onto his bed and started to lick the cum off his stomach. nathan shivered from the contact, how warrens tongue somehow made him red in the cheeks. made his heart flutter and head whirl.

“you taste so fucking good, prescott.” warren teased and nathan whimpered. “open your mouth,” he spoke loudly and clear as day. nathan obliged, looking up at warren, his mouth open. he placed his two fingers inside and nathan worked his mouth around the two digits, making warrens stomach get worse with arousal. staring right into warrens eyes, he moaned loudly onto the digits. he slowly took the fingers out of his mouth and inserted a finger into nathan’s tight asshole. nathan’s breath hitched, as he inserted another finger. he started to pump them, slowly to tease nathan. “orgasm denial, also known as edging. it is a kink known for making a person get extremely aroused, to the point of climaxing, but the other person immediately stops the pleasurable act. i assume you know what it is?” warren whispered into nathan’s ear as he inserted a third finger and nathan spluttered out small moans and whimpers.

“i’ll take that as a yes.” he scoffed to himself as he started to take off his jeans. he threw it behind him and flipped nathan over, the older boy making a confused whine. “i’m gonna fuck you until you black out, prescott. is that what you want, brat?” warren teased, a shit eating grin across his face. “fuck- yes, i want that.” nathan responded shakily, he stripped himself of his boxers and slowly entered nathan.

nathan whimpered, as warren started to gently thrust into him. he moaned quietly as warren suddenly started to thrust harder. the sound of skin on skin, the way warrens cock wrapped around nathan’s walls was so fucking perfect. to nathan anyway. “faster, please, warren!” nathan shouted and warren leaned down and bit nathan’s neck. nathan groaned, “be quiet, i don’t think the rich kid and representer of the vortex club would like people hearing him moan for a awkward ‘virgin’.” he whispered as he went faster like nathan requested, and wrapped his hand around nathan’s throbbing cock, and pumped it harshly. “i’m- coming, graham.” nathan moaned as warren went softer. “orgasm denial, remember what i said? you’re not coming until i say so.” warren replied teasingly and nathan groaned with impatience. “please,” nathan begged softly and warren sighed. “fine,” he replied harshly and nathan moaned loudly as he came, his eyes twitching as his legs shook with arousal and the harsh feeling of his orgasm. warren moaned into nathan’s shoulder as he came inside nathan, slowly sliding out of the older boys ass. the cum dripped out of the hole, staining the boys sheets. “see you in literature, nathan.” warren clumsily put back on his clothes but nathan stopped him. “cuddles?”  
fin.


End file.
